Cena neutrality
Cena neutrality je bonusové dobrodružství k PC hře Zaklínač. V Ceně neutrality se Geralt dostane na místa, která měla být přístupná i v původním hlavním příběhu; byla však zrušena. Příběh The famous bard Marigold has stopped by at an inn. Naturally, the patrons wish to hear a ballad and so he sings the lay of the "Bitter, Evil Hearts" Set in the fall of 1232 in the valley surrounding the Kaer Morhen stronghold, the ballad finds Geralt coming back to základna Zaklínači for the winter when he unexpectedly spies a small camp just outside the stronghold. This comes as quite a surprise since the way to Kaer Morhen is a closely guarded secret. One could count on one hand the number of non-witchers who know the way. At the camp, Geralt meets a nobleman named Merwin Ademeyn a čarodějka named Sabrina Glevissig, who, along with a band of hired mercenaries, are trying to find a young woman staying in the stronghold. Born under the Černého slunce and prophesied to ruin the world, Deidre is Eskel's dítě překvapení and rightful heir to the throne of her own (unusually feminist) country. Her brother, the nobleman who also happens to be second in line, wants to make sure she will not have the crown. Sabrina wants to kill her as well, but for her own reasons. She wants to examine the girl's body and discover the truth about Černého slunce - being Zaklínač, Geralt has to choose with whom he sides. Geralt has ample opportunity to consult with this fellow Zaklínači: Eskel, Lambert a Vesemir who are all wintering at the old fortress. He will also have time to get to know both Deidre a Sabrina much better before finally making his decision. Souvislost s knihami: Příběh se velmi podobá Sapkowskiho povídce "Menší zlo". * Noble girl born under Černého slunce and the mage after her. * A mage with a highly realistic illusionary abode, complete with a partner of the opposite gender. * A letter of safe conduct from a king with a spelling error. The story also quotes quite a lot about Černého slunce and the girls born under it, and the discussions Geralt may partake in with Sabrina Glevissig are more or less a repetition of the ones he shared with Stregobor, whereas certain parts of the dialogue exchanged between Geralt and Deidre echo conversations between Geralt and Renfri. There is even a book within the game called "Prokletí černého slunce" (not translated into Czech in the module). Sabrina Glevissig herself is a character that appears in Sága o Zaklínači. Inconsistencies with the books "Cena neutrality" takes place before Sága o Zaklínači, even though in the books Geralt first met Sabrina on the Thanedd, in Čas opovržení. The mention of the duchy of "Yspaden" in the journal entry for Kaedwen is an error based on a fan-made map from Andrzej Sapkowski Zone, even though CD Projekt RED created a more correct map of their own for the game, which does not include it. The fan-made map includes the duchy based on a (misspelled) reference to Yspaden in "Menší zlo". According to Andrzej Sapkowski's own notes, which were released after the map was created, Yspaden is a city in Redanie. This being a ballad and knowing Marigold's tendency to artistic license, this might explain the inconsistencies. Perhaps it is even his version of "Menší zlo". Postavy * Záhadná dívka Deidre Ademeyn ** Beann'shie ** D'yaebl * Dívka * Zaklínač Eskel * Zaklínač Geralt * Kuchař * Zaklínač Lambert * Šlechtic Merwin Ademeyn * Trpaslík Merton Bringgs * Elf Reim, průzkumník * Čarodějka Sabrina Glevissig * Zaklínač Vesemir * Provianťák Pouze zmíněni: * Král Henselt * Roben * Vědoucí Ida Emean aep Sivney * Čarodějka a královna Enid an Gleanna Ženy * Deidre Ademeyn - Finish ní úkol, ask about Eskel and apologize. Follow the other options. Now you should get the option to ask why she's looking at you like that, choose the first answer, this will get you the card. That's the way it worked for me, other ways might be possible. * Sabrina Glevissig - this is probably THE most-difficult-to-get card in the whole game. To get it you have to be very careful what you say. First finish ní úkol (initiate it by asking about boredom) and do not ask anything else. Once you have delivered the livers, say that you're not convinced followed by "Has any attempt been made to lift the curse?" Then ask her about her intentions towards Deirde and say that it's a difficult matter. You should now have the option of telling her that she's a strange woman, this will get you the card. Thanks to the members of the 'The Witcher official discussion board' for suggesting this way, other ways might be possible. Místa * Caingorn * Důl poblíž Kaer Morhen * Kaedwen * Kaer Morhen (Nádvoří) * Tábor * Údolí Kaer Morhen Úkoly * Hlad jako vlk * Když vlci vyjí na měsíc * Vlčice Mapy Image:Map_Kaer_Morhen_valley.png|Map of Kaer Morhen valley Image:Map_Old_Mine_KM.png|Map of the Old mine External links * [http://www.thewitcher.com/community/en/news/489.html Download The Price of Neutrality module.] Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Zaklínač (PC hra) de:Preis der Neutralität en:The Price of Neutrality es:El Precio de la Neutralidad fr:Le prix de la neutralité it:Il prezzo della neutralità pl:Cena neutralności